NEW IDEAS: Be Mine, All Mine
by Dahlias
Summary: [Not a Veela fic] A heavily AU HD slash. Harry is the prince of Gryffindor Kingdom while Draco is the Prince of Slytherin Kingdom. Interested? better summ inside. Plz RR.
1. Chapter 1

First Installment of my New Idea's section. This has been spell checked. It's a bit crappy at first (I'mnot afraid to admit it.)but give it a chance. Thanks, R&R plz.

**Title:** Be Mine, All Mine

**Rating:** PG-R (NC17 will be found at my group when and if it is written.)

**Summary:** Not a Veela fic A heavily AU H/D slash. Harry is the prince of Gryffindor Kingdom while Draco is the Prince of Slytherin Kingdom. Draco wants a relationship like his parents, a mate, so he calls forward all of the four nations and he finds he has eyes for one green eyed young 'innocent' boy... but 'innocent' is far from the truth. Secrets are revealed and answers cause for more questions.

**Author:** Dahlias

**A/N:** The date below is not the day of time in the fiction but the day it was written. Sorry about the confusion. There is no proper day or year for that matter.

* * *

**Part 1**

**May 5, 2005**

"Happy Birthday Harry!" Hermione enveloped her best friend in a hug that rivaled that of Mrs. Weasley.

"Yea, Happy Birthday." Ron pulled at one of Harry's two long braids that went down his back, just skimming over his buttocks. All the men of Gryffindor had such locks; two braids, thin, a symbol of age.

"Thanks." Harry smiled. "Can we go now?" Harry picked up his umbrella that was made from the leaves of the surrounding trees.

"Good, I need food!" Ron grabbed a hold of Harry's hand and tugged, much to Hermione's exaggerated suffering sigh.

As the trio walked along the stone path they chatted, the sun was merciless as it beat down on them having Harry share his umbrella with both of his best friends, simply enjoying the peacefulness. Nearing the arched gates of the city Hurdsey they were humming a child's tale tune.

Through the gates the quietness they had once enjoyed was a thing of the past. Before them there was the hustle and bustle of noon life. Shops were open, venders shouting wanting to entice customers, children ran to and fro, above them were ropes from one ceiling to another, clothing hanging from them drying in the sun.

"Ooh, want to get some turd?" Ron exclaimed excitedly.

Hermione made a face. "Why must you Gryffindors insist on calling it that word! It's - It's indecent!"

Harry threw an arm over her shoulder. "Because. We Gryffindors enjoy the way it rolls off our tongues."

"And the way it screws up the face of foreigners." Finished Ron.

"You do know the Word turd means -" Hermione was cut off as a child, no older than four ran under her skirt, arms around her leg... leaving her stunned.

"Jeremy Issac Creevy!" shouted a stern voice over the racket in the street. "Come here now!"

Hermione seemed to have relaxed once she seen the annoyed face of Mrs. Creevy; the woman who owned one of the best Portrait Making shops in the city. Harry squatted down, lifting the simple cotton skirt up enough to see the paint smeared face of a scared little boy. "What did you do now?" he asked gently.

The little boy sniffed. "Knocked over the aisle."

And Harry could understand why the boy was hiding, he was covered in paint - well his clothes were and hair caked a bit in odd places. "Easel." corrected Hermione. "Jeremy, go to your mother, she'll be more angry for disobeying her."

"No wanna." Jeremy stomped his foot.

"Wanna is not a word!"

"Hermione lighten up." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Quiet you two. Jeremy," Harry smiled. "Why don't you want to go to your mommy?"

The little boy bit his lip. "No wanna take a bath."

Draco heaved an exaggerated sigh as his spoon swirled around his ice-cream dessert, the chocolate and strawberry mixing together. His eyes drifted upwards, a frown marred his perfectly chiseled face as he watched his father lean in to whisper something into his mothers ears... he was jealous.

Draco would be the first to admit that he was spoiled, hell, he acknowledged it. What he wanted he got, no questions asked but... but now he was 18. A young man. A young man who was tired of the endless flings, he wanted to settle down like his parents.

He wanted that one person that would complete him, he craved that closeness. Growing up without siblings can seriously mess with ones priorities... it took him a bit to realize that he wasn't like every other young teenager who wanted another notch on the bed post before settling down...

"Mother?"

"Yes Sweetie?" Narcissa's attention immediately went to her only child.

"I've come to a decision..."

...TBC...

* * *

**A/N:** Expect future chapters to be shorter or a tad longer than this. Bare with me for the next two chapters, they're mostly fillers. If you don't know then I thought it would be prudent of me to tell ya that this and the other NEW IDEAS thing is a side project of mine. These chaps or stories are written during work whenI am bored stiff. I don't guarentee anything in whether or not this or any other fics in this genre remains WIP indefinetly but i like to tidy up so it'll be unlikely. Flame review, I really don't care at this point but for those who do review I pass out cookies and my undying graditude and if it is a question plz leave your email soI can back to you orI'll do so here. For those who flame, why? if that why is because this is slash or does not follow canon style then screw you. This is an AU and I quite like writing slash! Any mistakes are on my part and for that sorry, I don't want a betta but if you point something out I'll try and fix it. You might find future chaps in my group before hand just so you fans know.

**Teaser:** _James frowned. He removed the letter, the owl immediately flew to the banquet table, "Hmmm." His thumb smoothed over the green plop of wax that had an impression of an elaborate **M** with a snake draped along the arches, jaws opened, and fangs visible._ A tiny snippet. Expect a party and an emotional Lily. Short chapter by the way.

**Just so you know this first chapter is crappy, I know, but I guarantee you it gets better. Trust me. Plz, R&R! .**


	2. Chapter 2

**I plum forgot about this fic to tell you the truth but I'm in the process of returning to my 'oldies' that I've lost intrest in the,. I'm determined to finish but it's slow going, plz, bare with me. Thank You.**

* * *

**Title:** Be Mine, All Mine

**Rating:** PG-R

**Summary: **Not a Veela fic A heavily AU H/D slash. Harry is the prince of Gryffindor Kingdom while Draco is the Prince of Slytherin Kingdom. Draco wants a relationship like his parents, a mate, so he calls forward all of the four nations and he finds he has eyes for one green eyed young 'innocent' boy... but 'innocent' is far from the truth. Secrets are revealed and answers cause for more questions.

**Author:** Dahlias

**A/N:** The date below is not the day of time in the fiction but the day it was written. Sorry about the confusion. There is no proper day or year for that matter.

* * *

**Part 2**

**Chapter Started: _May 20, 2005_**

**Chapter Finished: _June 25, 2005_**

"Harry make a wish." Molly Weasley commanded with a motherly smile.

Harry, in question, stared at the amazing 3 layer marble cake before him. There was 18 candles decorating the top, long thin candles that sparkled from blue, orange, and to red. Taking a deep breath he blew... the candles remained lit. His eyes immediately wandered to the innocent faces of the twins - he didn't, for a minute, neither did Molly, who quickly scolded them - much to everyone's amusement.

"Go on Harry -" started Fred.

"Make your wish." Finished George.

Harry hesitated for a moment, closing his eyes, he made his wish and blew out the candles.

Beaming up at the small party of close friends and family he couldn't help but count his blessings. His parents were blowing on zippers, sort of like a whistle but strange sounds escape, his god parents were enthusiastically clapping - Sirius even ruffled his hair.

(.)

The afternoon was a bit cloudy, music was playing, games were enjoyed, food was plentiful and gifts were stacked around the well. Just as the cake was passed around - tradition was, play first, eat later - an owl swooped down, landing on James lap, who was fork feeding his wife. The owl was paid little to no attention by everyone but Lily and Harry.

James frowned. He removed the letter, the owl immediately flew to the banquet table, "Hmmm." His thumb smoothed over the green plop of wax that had an impression of an elaborate **M** with a snake draped along the arches, jaws opened, and fangs visible.

Lily, curious, leaned forward. "Malfoy... why would Slytherin be contacting us?"

"Well, we're about to find out - I wonder what Sirius has done now." Finger under the seem of the delicate silver envelope. A sweet scent immediately wafted to both their noses.

As one they eyed each other and spoke, "Narcissa."

"Here," James handed the envelope to his wife. "Mother to mother no doubt." Lily gladly took the envelope, it had been weeks since the last correspondence. They were due for another get together. Removing a silky textured parchment. She frowned, they always wrote on the usual rice paper. "She must be having a formal get together..." She mumbled, unfolding it.

(.)

Politley excusing himself from Ron and Hermione who were arguing over something he made his way over to his crying mother who were being held by his father.

Once Lily caught sight of her own son. Immediately she detached herself from her husband then to her son. "You're growing too fast!" She cried.

Harry awkwardly patted his mother on the back. James lifted the parchment, large cursive letters announced a ball - one for Draco Lucian Malfoy who was looking for a 'bride'. "Damn it."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N & TEASER:** The first two chapters were filler and next chapter is where you will find the Trio meeting up with Draco and a surprise character g not that much of a surprise 'cause I'm sure you all are smart enough to guess this person at first word. relationships will be established in the next few chapters and I'm making sure you all know that this is an AU. Characters aren't going to follow cannon 100 percent. . 


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Be Mine, All Mine

**Rating:** PG-R (NC17 will be noted.)

**Summary:** Not a Veela fic A heavily AU H/D slash. Harry is the prince of Gryffindor Kingdom while Draco is the Prince of Slytherin Kingdom. Draco wants a relationship like his parents, a mate, so he calls forward all of the four nations and he finds he has eyes for one green eyed young 'innocent' boy... but 'innocent' is far from the truth. Secrets are revealed and answers cause for more questions.

**Author:** Dahlias

**A/N:** The date below is not the day of time in the fiction but the day it was written. Sorry about the confusion. There is no proper day or year for that matter.

* * *

**Part 3**

**Chapter Started: _August 1, 2005_**

**Chapter Finished: _October 30, 2005_**

"I can't believe this is happening!" Shouted Ron.

"That is why you brought an extra pair of everything Ronald. Now go back into the carriage and change." Hermione ordered as she herself checked the hand mirror that dangled from her wrist.

"Hermione, lay off Ron. Ron, next time listen to someone when they shout mud."

Ron scowled at Harry. "Easy for you to say. You came here early, missing the fun of the bloody rain storm."

"For your information **Ronald**, it was drizzling on the way over here. We are in a rain forest."

Ron took a good look around, making sure his mother wasn't around, he quickly made a rude gesture towards his friend before climbing back in the carriage to change his shoes and pants. "Care to stick that where the sun doesn't shine!" Hermione said, scowling at the closed door. She turned, facing her other best friend. "And my parents wonder why I don't marry him!"

Harry winced. "They're still on that?"

"You have no idea. One kiss, a stupid kiss under that damn mistletoe and they swear we're destined for one another! It makes no sense especially when I told them we were like siblings."

"Your parents are old fashioned 'Mione. To them it was like an announcement of an engagement."

Hermione smoothed back her skirt so she could sit on the dry step behind her. "Harry, they keep talking about grandkids. I'm still a kid myself."

Harry sat beside her. "You are older than me and Ron."

"That's not the point and you know that. Hell, they wont let me go Dragon Flying but it's alright if I pop out a few babies."

The door opened and a newly changed Ron beamed at them, arms outstretched. "How do I look?"

"Like a freckled toad." replied a serious voice.

Ron glared as both his friends stood. "Malfoy." he ground out, jumping out of the carriage making sure to miss the mud.

"Weasley." Came the drawled reply.

Hermione heaved a put upon sigh, "Children. Can we please not argue on this thrilling evening; my corset is killing me. If I have to break up **another** altercation I will scream and no one will find what little remains of you."

"Are you threatening me Mudblood?" Draco crossed his arms over his chest.

"But of course." she smiled sweetly before picking up her skirt up a bit and walked up the steps, the soles of her sandals making sure to keep her from slipping. Face to face she placed her hand on his cheek. "FYI, you're too young for me so no asking my hand from my parent alright."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You're too top heavy anyways."

Hermione just had to glance down at her average B cup, enhanced only by the corset. "Hmm. Good to know." she kissed him on both cheeks. "Happy belated Birthday by the way." Walking past him she brushed past a taller gentleman, they both locked eyes for the briefest of moments but it was enough to bring a slight flush to her face and a second glance over the shoulder by the man.

Ron threw his arm on Harry's shoulder. "So, Malfoy," Both Gryffindor's kept a straight face. "Have any turd?"

Draco looked appalled. "I beg your pardon!"

"Of course Mr. Weasley." A baritone voice spoke. "This is a worldly gathering. I believe the Hufflepuff's are devouring the Gorsh."

Harry wrinkled his nose. "Strawberries, I hate strawberries."

Ron rolled his eyes. "And allergic to kiwi -" he glanced down at his friend. "You're the weirdest Gryffindor."

Harry scowled. "Ronald."

"Yea, yea. So long Malfoy, oh, and happy birthday." Ron dragged his friend up the stairs.

"Yes, happy birthday Draco." Harry gave him a smile over his shoulder. "When's Dinner?"

"Nine." answered Draco. His head tilted slightly to the side, watching the younger Gryffindor - well, more specifically the tailored soft leather pants showing off long legs and a certain body part. "Severus?"

"Hmm?"

"A Potter has caught my eye."

Severus sighed. "I'll inform Narcissa and Captain of the guard; such a tragedy."

Draco turned his mercury eyes to his godfather. "I seem to remember a certain brown haired Gryffindor catching your eye moments ago." Severus scowled and stalked away, but not soon enough considering Draco managed to glimpse a slight reddening on the man's cheek.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N & TEASER:** Well, sorry for the long wait but I lost my mojo for a moment with this fic -okay so I lost my notepad sigh but I found it and have continued on, surprisingly I still get flashbacks on scenes i want to do so three thumbs up. NEXT UP is a dance. Nothing descriptive or anything considering I can't dance myself but there is also more dialogue and a glimpse at Narcissa's and Lucius's personal moments. Kind of a filler but the next chapter or part should have more than enough action. No slash smuttiness yet dear fans, sorry. .

* * *

**TERMS:**

**Mudblood:** This is a Slytherin term that means foreigner. Nothing bad about it, really.


End file.
